legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7: Part 7/Transcript
Part 7 Prydwen Boston Airport, Massachusetts (Wheeler is seen on a sick bed. Freeze approaches Sunset.) Freeze: Sunset, how's he doing? Sunset: He's stable, miraculously. Freeze: What do you expect? He's a Freelancer. You wanted to talk to me? Sunset: Yeah. In private. (Mich and Cal arrive before Freeze and Sunset leave.) Mich: Umm... We're ready to speak with Ind... I mean, Wheeler. Sunset: Good luck. (Sunset and Freeze walk over to the quarters.) Freeze: What is it? Sunset: Well, it's.... Freeze: Everything okay? Sunset: It's just... I was afraid I was gonna lose you. Both in Blainsworth and Sanghelios. Freeze: Why are just now tell.... (Sunset kisses Freeze. Freeze blushes.) Sunset: I'm... I'm sorry. (Sunset leaves) Freeze: Sunset, wait! (In the medical bay, Wheeler wakes up.) Cal: Hey, man! Wheeler: Why did you guys save me? I nearly killed you. Mich: It wasn't you. It was the Nightmare Forces. Besides, you don't know how thrilled Princess Celestia is to see you back. Wheeler: You know, I AM glad to be back. What have you guys been doing the whole time? Cal: We got upgraded augmentations. Wheeler: Whoa. I've been gone for too long. (Wheeler looks around.) Wheeler: She's not anywhere near here? Cal: Celestia is on the command deck speaking to Elder Maxson. Wheeler: Not Celestia! Her! Nevada! Cal: Nevada? Wheeler: Yes! Ever sense you vanished she lost it! She's crazy, she's- Cal: Dead. Wheeler: What? Mich: Nevada is dead. Wheeler: What are you talking about? Cal: Quite a number of years back, she came back. She tried to kill us all. Mich: I still can't believe it. Cal: Neither can I... I still remember the times the 4 of us worked together. Like the time we were escorting Don Paolo. Flash back begins (Flash back shows Mich, Cal, Indiana, and Nevada escorting Don Paolo though the Everfree forest, heading to an LZ) Mich: Okay Paul, just stick with us and you should be- Don Paolo: I've told you time and again! My name is Don Paolo! Mich: Doesn't matter! Protocol dictates that I am to call you by your real name, PAUL!!! Indiana: Damn Mich! Clam down! I think your scaring the poor bastard. Don Paolo: (Whimper) Cal: Oh don't worry, Paolo. We're not gonna do anything to you. Nevada: So long as he's a good boy. Indiana: Now you are gonna end up scaring him. Nevada: Oh he'll live. We're almost there anyway. Don Paolo: Oh... How did I get myself into this mess in the first place...? (The group arrives at the LZ) Mich: This is group Zeta. We're in position and ready for pick up. Four Seven Niner: Roger that, Zata. We're coming in. (Moments later a Pelican arrives) Four Seven Niner: Welcome aboard, boys and girls. Indiana: All right Paolo. Time to meet with the Director. Don Paolo: I hope he's grateful for this. (Don Paolo hopes aboard the Pelican) Nevada: Well boys, I'd say that's another job well done. Mich: Went better then last time. Nevada: You still mad about that? Mich: You broke quite a few laws with those tactics of yours. Nevada: Hey we took out the bad guys, and no one died. Come on cut me some slack. Indiana: Oh Mich has gotten over it. Now he's just messing with you. Nevada: Really? Mich: Yeah. Nevada: Heh. Not bad Mich. You got me there. Cal:.... Nevada: Yo Cal? You all right in there? Cal: Huh? Oh, uh... ye-yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I-I'm good. Nevada: Glad to hear it. Cause your getting better. A whole lot better. Cal: Really!? Uh, I mean, thank you Nevada. Nevada: And there you go acting weird again. Cal: I know. Nevada: But hey, what do I know? I'm not normal myself. Mich: None of us are really. Indiana: That is true. Four Seven Niner: Hey, you guys coming in or what? Nevada: Right (Puts her arms around Cal and Mich's shoulders) Come on boys, drinks are on me! (They hop aboard and the Pelican flies off) Flash back end Cal: She always made things fun for all of us. But I'll never forget that one special day. Flash Back (At Project Freelancer's HQ) Wash: Hey better luck next time Cal. Cal: Carolina really kicked my ass. Wash: Well there is a reason she's ranked so high. Cal: Yeah but- Nevada: Sup, Cal. Cal: Oh uh Nevada! Nevada: That's what they call me. Hey, Wash? North wanted you help with something. He's in the locker rooms. Wash: Got it. See you guys later. (Wash leaves) Cal: Uh what did North want? Nevada: Oh nothing. I just said that to get him to leave. Cal: Why? Nevada: So I could speak to you. Alone. Cal: Uhhh... Nevada: I think I've finally figured out what's your deal with me. You got a thing for me, don't you? Cal: What!? N-no! I- Nevada: Oh Cal don't try it. I think everyone is aware of it. Cal: Yeah... Its true. Nevada: Well let me first start off by saying: I'm not surprised in the least. I mean, I am quite a piece of work aren't I? Cal: Yeah. You're pretty, strong, fun, what's not to like about you? But I get it if you don't- Nevada: And second of all: your not a bad yourself there handsome. Cal: What? Nevada: You are really something else Cal. I don't know what it is about you but... I don't know any other way to say this but, I want you. Cal: You serious? Nevada: Yeah. So what you say? (Takes off her helmet) Want to give us a go? Cal: Yes. Yes I do. I really do. I've wanted to for a while not but I never- Nevada: Oh just shut up and let's make out already. (Nevada takes off Cal's helmet and the two kiss. Then Wash comes back) Wash: Hey North didn't- (Wash sees the couple kissing. He stares for a moment then just leaves) Flash back ends Cal: Best day of my life. Wheeler: And after that mission we all though you were dead. And she just lost it. Cal: Yeah... She told me after the time she tried to kill me. And if not for Mich I would be dead. Mich: And I still remember when we fought her later. Flash back (Cal and Mich are a top of a tower and they see Nevada who looks down at them. They are all without a helmet) Mich: Its over, Nevada! You've lost! Nevada: You think so? I'm sorry, Michy. But this is far from over. (Nevada pulls out a syringe) Cal: What is that? Nevada: A little present. From Jasper. Before her little fusion with the water gem bitch. (She jams the syringe in her neck and injects herself. She suddenly feels herself getting stronger and stronger. When the injection does its job, the tower shakes a little) Nevada: I AM NOW UNSTOPPABLE!! Cal: The woman I love really is dead... Nevada: And now... you'll join her. Cal! (A long fight between them begins and at the end, Nevada grabs her chest in pain, blood is coming out parts her body. She falls on the floor. Cal runs up to her and lifts her head to him) Nevada: Well... that figures... That last thing I get to see is you... The man I've been trying so hard to kill. You have... no idea how much I want you dead. And I still do. More then anything. But... (Touches Cal's face) somewhere.... inside me... there is still a bit of me that.... still loves you. How funny this is... to be killed... and die in the arms... of the man I both love... and hate.... (Nevada's eyes closes as she dies. Cal hangs his head lows still holding her. Mich stands there watching the sad scene. Wondering what is going on though his best friend's head) Flash back end Cal: And now... she's gone. Wheeler: Cal. I'm sorry that happened. But you don't understand! Nevada is not dead! Mich: I find that hard to believe, myself. Both Cal and I, we watched her die. Wheeler: She's still out there! I've seen her before I was possessed! Ask the Princess. Ask Proctor Quinlan. They can tell you! Mich: Celestia and Luna would've told us. And Proctor Quinlan wouldn't.... Wait. How do you know him. Wheeler: Over heard him and Cade speak on my way here to my sick bed. Mich: Oh. (Elder Maxson arrives.) Maxson: Michigan, California. I wish to speak with you immediately. Mich: Yes. Right away, Elder. Cal: Stay here, Indy. Wheeler: Understood, guys. (The agents report to the command deck.) Cal: Yes, Elder? Maxson: Proctor Quinlan just stumbled upon something that you may need to hear. Princess Celestia also confirmed this. Have you two ever done mission with a Freelancer called 'Nevada"? Cal: Nevada's dead, Elder. Celestia: I'm afraid she isn't. Cal: How can that be? Maxson: No idea. Even Proctor Quinlan doesn't know. We've spotted her in Sanctuary Hills. She's to be taken alive. We need to know how she became the way she is. Mich: Understood. Maxson: Once that's done, we need you to prepare all of your equipment. Luna: Agents, my sister and I have come to the conclusion that it is time to liberate Blainsworth from the Nightmare Forces. Maxson: And with that, Proctor Ingram and her staff are currently putting the final touches on our greatest weapon. Mich: Liberty Prime! Cal: Don't worry, Elder. We'll get it done. (Mich and Cal arrive in Sanctuary Hills via Vertibird. They get off and land on the ground.) Mich: Here we are. Let's find Nevada and get outta here. (Mich starts moving, but Cal is just standing.) Mich: Cal, what are you doing? Cal: She's dead. She's gotta be. (Starts tearing.) ???: Believe me, she still is! (Nevada shows up with an Incinerator Cannon.) Nevada: Hello boys. Miss me?! (Nevada fires the Incinerator Cannon. Mich and Cal jump out of the radius.) Mich: Nevada?! How.... We watched you die! Nevada: No. That was a synth. Apparently it didn't study the amount enough and injected too much. But guess what? I'm still here and ready to destroy you, now! Cal: Please! Nevada! Listen to me!! Nevada: What's that?! "Nevada, kill me"? IF YOU SAY SO!!! ???: Actually, not happening. (All of a sudden, Carolina uncloaks and distracts Nevada in time for a Pelican to show up. Keegan and another unknown Ghost shows up. Carolina boards the pelican.) Carolina: Later, Nevada. Keegan: Friendlies secure. Headed back to the Prydwen. Nevada: This isn't over. (Visor glows blue) (On the Pelican. Cal tries to open the hatch, but Merrick sits him back down.) Merrick: What the hell is wrong with you?! Cal: We need to go back! I need to get through to her!! Unknown Ghost: She's long gone. (The unknown Ghost takes his mask off, revealing to be Elias Walker.) Cal: Elias? What are you doing here? Carolina: It's about Nevada. Cal: What do you mean? (Cal realizes what Carolina means.) What happened to her while I was gone... in San Andreas? Elias: She lead a team of ours. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Transcripts